


Cable

by lordavon



Series: I'd Rather Hurt Than Live Without You [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cable is a good bro, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Possessive Peter Parker, Possessive Wade Wilson, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordavon/pseuds/lordavon
Summary: Since the Avengers failed at an intervention, X-Force sends Cable to give it a try.:: :: indicates telepathy.





	Cable

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, last work was an epilogue so this ought to have been finished, but apparently Cable wanted a go at Wade and Peter.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Their relationship is consensual and safe given their respective healing factors. Sane is debatable. Peter and Wade aren't always in a healthy headspace when they interact. If that makes this non-consensual for you, please do not read!

The Avengers had summoned them. It had ended with a broken table, broken window, and several nauseated Avengers.

X-Force sent Cable. If anything broke, it would be at Wade’s place, and Cable had never shown a sign of being capable of being nauseated. Plus, Deadpool liked Cable, and Cable liked Deadpool, if you counted half the time they met they tried to kill each other and the other half of the time they met they teamed up and had a bromance.

Given Spiderman and Deadpool were as destructive to each other as they were to any criminals they happened across, X-Force had a bet on whether Cable would end up joining them in a threesome or shooting them both.

Cable sent word ahead that he wanted to meet the new boyfriend; Deadpool agreed and then promptly forgot, which led to Cable showing up at Wade’s apartment to find Wade, naked, webbed upside down by his feet on the ceiling while Spiderman just stood on it, fucking him. The door opening with no warning startled Peter so badly he ended up crouched behind the coffee table, swearing as jumping off Wade mid-thrust wasn’t pleasant, and Wade swore because that had hurt, and Cable stood in the doorway for a long moment watching the two of them before asking, “I never could get past his skin enough to be willing to fuck him.”

“Shit,” Wade swore as Peter’s eyes narrowed and he stalked over to Cable in all his naked glory; Wade started shouting, “Pet, no, don’t, he’s only fucking riling you up, he’s a friend and I actually like him please don’t hurt him!” while he scrabbled at the webbing trying to get himself free. He was going to have to break his ankles to get loose, he could tell.

“He called you ugly and you aren’t!” Peter whirled on Wade with just as angry a look.

“You are LITERALLY the only person in the fucking WORLD who thinks I’m not ugly. I think I’m ugly, dammit I hate these webs.”

Peter put his hands on Wade’s shoulders and kissed him. “I say you are fucking beautiful.” Squeezed hard enough Cable heard Wade’s bones breaking. “And when I say you are beautiful what do you say?”

Wade took several deep breaths at the pain. “I say yes dear I’m beautiful and fuck that hurts so good. Cable can wait, fuck me again, please get back up here.”

Peter kissed him, then tightened his grip warningly around Wade’s throat. “Why the fucking hell is Cable in our apartment?”

“I was asked to see if you are harming Wade. We’re … occasionally fond of him in X-Force.” Cable shut the door. “I did ask Wade if I could come over.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “For fuck’s sake, why is everyone so into our sex life?” He pulled out a drawer from the coffee table and fished out the webbing dissolver. “Here, Wade, get yourself off the ceiling and I’ll get us some clothes. Cable, sit the fuck down on the couch, make yourself at home.”

Cable shrugged as he settled onto one end. “You can stay naked if you want, Spiderman, I’m enjoying the show.” Peter flipped him off as he stomped out of the room towards the bedroom. Wade growled at Cable and the bigger man shrugged. “What, you disagree with me?”

“He’s mine. You can’t have him.” Wade landed on the floor on his back with a thump. “And he won’t let me keep him naked all the time and it turns out he’s actually stronger than I am so…you know…he wins.”

“And yet he’s wearing a collar with a Deadpool charm on it.”

Peter, now wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and web shooters, stalked back in and threw a sweatshirt and some sweatpants at Wade. “Get dressed,” he said, waiting until Wade did and sat down before he crawled into Wade’s lap, facing Cable with a look of exasperation. “Go ahead.” Peter waved an arm. “Say whatever the hell you came here to say.”

::He loves you enough to take me on stark naked. I’m impressed.::

::He never says it, though. Fucking tenses up ready to flee if I get close to telling him I love him,:: Wade said when he still felt Cable in his head.

::His insecurity is linked to trauma linked to loving others somehow, but if I press harder he’ll either notice or he’ll break down right now.::

::Leave it alone.:: Wade’s mental tone turned dark. ::Don’t hurt him.::

::As long as you’re all right.::

::I am when I’m with him.::

::Good enough.::

Peter glanced between them both. “Don’t be fucking rude and talk about me telepathically. Yes, I know Cable’s mildly telepathic. Yes, I can tell you’re talking because otherwise Wade wouldn’t be quiet.”

“Sorry, Pet.”

“I was merely telling him what I thought of you as his…toy?”

Peter snarled and tried to throw himself at Cable; Wade wrapped an arm around his stomach and caught the collar with his other hand. “Pet, be nice, he’s a friend.” 

“If he upsets you, I’m not going to care that he’s your friend,” Peter warned.

“Don’t worry. “ Cable smiled at them; it wasn't reassuring. “You both seem fine. Fucked up and insane, but fine for all that.”

“Really?”

“Really?”

Cable nodded. “Really.” He met Wade’s eyes. “You going to share him eventually? If so I want on the list.”

Wade laughed. “Next time he’s feeling submissive I’ll try to break him down enough to agree to let you fuck him.” He groaned as Peter broke his forearm. “Dammit Pet that hurts.” 

“That’s the fucking point. Keep talking about me like this and I’ll make you scream tonight.”

“Promise?” Wade bit his ear. “I told you, Nathan’s a friend. Now I’m really going to try to see if I can get you to agree to fuck him.”

“I hate you,” Peter growled as he felt his face heat at the thought.

“Yeah, I hate you too.” Wade kissed him, grinning when Peter bit through his lip and licked at the blood.

“Fucked up and insane,” Cable repeated, still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Less angst than I usually put these two through, but I've already got two paragraphs for yet another part to this series and that's a lot darker.


End file.
